


Rebuilding from A Broken System

by CrownedinIvy



Series: Broken System of Auradon [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alchemy Doug, Avalon is Coming, BAMF Ben, BAMF Mal (Disney), Ben is the Future King, Break This Down, F/M, Gen, Good To Be Bad, Horned Evie, Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, Magic Carlos De Vill, Politics Suck, Witches Can Be Right, magic is bad, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedinIvy/pseuds/CrownedinIvy
Summary: Third and Final of Broken System of the United States of Auradon.Mal and Ben have Defeated Maleficent and the Pirates of the Isle of the Lost are on the Lose! Also The Kings and Queens are Auradon are discovering the price of their Happily Ever After; Some are fighting to keep it, others are trying to set it on fire. And new Nations are on the Rise
Relationships: Audrey Rose/Original Character, Beast/Belle (Disney), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Jay/Li Lonnie
Series: Broken System of Auradon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506311
Comments: 21
Kudos: 107





	1. The Only Thing that Comes

Green flames filled the church as Mal stared in horror at the scene before her. Smoke filled her lungs, but one of the few benefits of her parentage was her immunity to smoke inhalation issues. Still it tasted bitter and harsh as she surveyed her fallen friends and allies. 

Harriet Hook impaled with her own sword clutched the bleeding, broken body of her brother. The minion king lay crumbled and twisted next to them. A little to the right was Aziz buried under the collapsed roof only his head peaking out at a wrong angle. Immediately after that was a pile of dust and ash, which had been Jay before the other fey had discorporated him.

Mal struggled to walk forward, each step heavier than the last. She passed Doug’s charred body next to Evie’s skeletal form. She moved past Carlos’s body clutching Dude, clearly having bled out. Then she was at the base of the sanctuary steps. 

At the top, was Maleficent, holding Ben’s head by his hair. She smiled at Mal, opened her mouth and blew green flames. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mal sat up in bed, out of breath and struggling to keep silent. It was only a dream, a dream she’d had every night for the last week. It had only been a week since Ben’s interupted coronation, but it honestly felt like a lifetime. 

The room, which had been Mal and Evie’s room had somehow become the room for all the Isle Girls to sleep in on campus. Freddie, Uma, and Cecelia were sharing Evie’s bed and a chaise had been “borrowed” from the library for Dizzy so she could be by the outlet so her nebulizer could be plugged in. Belladonna, who’d started going by her full name, De Chantal, CJ, and the others all rotated who had the hammocks and who slept on the floor. Mal kept her bed as leader. Honestly having this many people in the room probably was against the rules, but there was no way any of them felt comfortable splitting up. 

Mal sighed and silently got out of bed. She noticed a shadow sitiing in the bay window and walked over, carefully avoiding stepping on any of the other girls. It was CJ, the youngest Hook sibling, who only stayed the night on campus once before. When Harriet had asked Mal if CJ could join the group tonight, Mal had been a bit surprised. Then Mike had informed Mal that he and Harriet had to finish their wedding; the first half, they’d done immediately following the Coronation Battle, with Uma officiating. This next bit was a little less kid friendly. 

“What are you doing up so late, Pirate?” Mal asked softly, so as not to wake the other. 

“Can’t sleep,” CJ answered. “Haven’t been able to since that first night. I’m just, it’s Harry.”

“What about Harry?” Mal asked. She honestly thought the Pirate Prince looked better than he ever had on the Isle, even if he was practically attached to Uma at the hip. 

“He’s not really human anymore,” CJ started, the slightest quiver in her voice. “And I’m not stupid. I’ve heard the rumors about Dad’s first son. Is he gonna be stuck like this forever?”

Mal had never heard of Captain Hook Sr. having an older child than Harriet, but she could read between the lines faster than most. And she didn’t like what she saw. Planning to have a long chat with Harriet, preferably involving some of Harriet’s good rum, she answered the Pirate Princess.

“I don’t know, pirate, but we’ll figure it out. I promise.” The strangest tingle ran up Mal’s spine as she said that last one. The magic of the fey was bound to their word; Mal had promised and so it would be, lest she be damned trying to keep her word. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High King Adam was having an early morning video conference with King Florian of Thungria. It was not going well, to say the least and Adam was about ready to throw up his hands and hang up on the other king. Time difference aside, there was no excuse for him waking up the High King at 6 am to scream about Annivun situation. 

“Your highness, there is really a problem that your ignoring,” Florian gritted out. Adam pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“What exactly is that, King Florian? That the girl is the daughter of not one, but two notorious villains, both of whom have directly threatened or overtaken your kingdom in the past? That the girl is 16 years old and had just been crowned Queen of a potentially major international power with no experience ruling? That one of your subjects appears to be her future consort?” Adam ran through the laundry list of concerns that had with the Annivun situation. 

“No, well yes, all of those are problems. No, the biggest problem is that Annivun is the only nation that still has ties to Avalon. If the sword Caliburn is real then it is entirely likely that the Queen of Annivun will be able to lead a real opposition against the United States of Auradon!” FLorian got louder the more he spoke, much to Adam’s irritation.

Adam was well aware the the sword Caliburn was real, because at the moment, it was hanging above his son’s bed. Ben hadn’t told Adam where the sword had come from or what it’s name was but Adam knew. The moment his son had walked through the door with the sword on his waist, he knew that his reign was fast coming to an end. He just hoped he had done enough right that his son would show him mercy. 

“You need to choose a side, your majesty,” Florian said and ended the call.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There Charming Siblings were holding an emergency family meeting at Catherine Charming’s apartment in Auradon City. Chad and Chrissy had come from Auradon Prep after Catherine’s morning class at the University, while Charlie had snuck out of the Embassy where he and the King had been staying until the planes were cleared to take off. Apparently having restricted Air Space invaded by a flying pirate ship, a dragon, and a small faerie army completely destroys flight plans for the week. 

Chad was actually the one who called the meeting, even though Catherine was hosting. And inside his own mind he was nervous about this, because he’d never done anything like this before. But Ben’s coronation and the quest they’d gone on had shaken Chad to his core. Because when Ben grabbed the sword in the stone, Chad saw something and he didn’t like it at all. 

“Weird all of being together like this,” Charles said as he dumped a collection of sodas onto the coffee table. “I actually can’t remember the last time all of us were in the same room and it wasn’t some high court function.”

“Yeah,” Chrissy agreed. “What’s going on Chad? You’ve been weird since coronation. You’re not going do something stupid, like abdicate are you?” 

Charles and Catherine both sat up at that. While Chrissy had no interest in their nations’ throne, given that it would pass first to Chad then either to Catherine or Charles depending on who swayed more of the senate, then to the loser of the previous senate battle before her, her other siblings were more than a little power hungry. While Charles wasn’t any more power hungry than your average 13 year old royal, but Catherine was truly seeking every opportunity to get on the throne and not become a political pawn for her brother or father. 

“Nothing like that,” Chad said. “Well not exactly, there’s a couple of things I want to talk to you about. Regarding Mum’s estates and our future relationships with Auradon, Thungria, and Annivun.”

“You’re not suggesting that we break ties with Thungria to support Annivun?” Catherine questioned and Chad could see the cogs working behind her eyes. “I heard you had a thing with their new queen, but a good ruler thinks with his _brain,_ Chad.”

“I have absolutely no interest in pursuing Queen Evie, Catherine,” Chad answered, trying to channel Ben’s confidence and Aziz’s quiet rage.He didn’t think he managed it, but had decided to follow his friends’ lead from now on rather than the example of the courtiers back home. “But Annivun is a wealthy kingdom, the only place in the world that still practices Alchemy meaning its only going to get richer, and their Queen has clearly shown her loyalty to Ben, who we all know is going to be High King one day. Building a relationship with them can only work to our advantage.” 

“But it would potentially cost us our relationship with Thungria,” Charles added and all his sibling turned and stared at their youngest brother. “What? I pay attention to lessons!”

“Uh, moving past that shocking revelation, I would really like to keep a good relationship with Thungria because I’m not whollely against being stuck married to Seth or his cousin, Bruce, for the rest of my life,” Chrissy said breaking the silence. Chad could not for the life of him ever remember Chrissy showing interest in any guy, but then he knew he was pretty self-absorbed. Soul-searching sucked when you were a crappy person. 

“But, “ Catherine seemed to have picked a side. “Thungria might wind up under Annivun’s control. The country was originally, two countries, one of which is still technically under the rule of the Evil Queen. That’s why the changed the name and merged, to avoid the complex legalities.”

“So I’d like to pursue both of them,” Chad said. He worked it out carefully. “We are a united front but a split attack. Two on Thungria, two on Annivun. Chrissy since you’ve apparently got your eye on a husband, you can go schmooze Thungria and Charles can be your wingman. Catherine you’re with me on Annivun.”

“Okay,”Charles agreed. “But what about mom’s estates?”

Queen Ella Charming, formerly Cinderella Tremaine, had upon the imprisonment of her step-mother and sisters assumed the title of Lady Tremaine and all the associated estates. After she died a year or so after having Charles, her estates were put into holding for Chad to reach majority, with a percentage going to each sibling. Chad would have fifty percent, his siblings getting about 17%. But only if Chad accepted the 50% and here’s where the tricky bit came in. 

“I would like to re-instate the house of Tremaine as a separate entity from the royal family,” Chad said. Catherine spat out her soda, Charles looked confused, but Chrissy understood. 

“It’s Dizzy isn’t it?” Chrissy said. “I’ve seen her a couple of times and she’s just so tiny. According to Jaime, she’s 11 but I could’ve swore she was younger given how small she is and apparently she’ll have breathing problems for the rest of her life.”

“A sob story from the daughter of one of the women who tormented mom is not a reason to give up her estates!” Catherine nearly exploded. “What the hell is your problem?”

"I looked into the future and I hate who I become; Can you even imagine hating yourself for something you haven't done yet?" Chad exploded. “That little girl isn’t some wicked villain incarnate, she’s the victim of the same person who hurt mom!”

“I’m with Chad,” Charles said once again shocking his siblings. “I have no idea what he meant with the first bit, but I think the next generation of Tremaine’s should get the estates. I was in court with Dad and Tom the Baker came to plead for the return of his son since King Ben’s been releasing villain kids. Apparently, Anthony Tremaine was born in our kingdom, but when Dad shipped off mom’s stepsisters, he sent the baker’s son with them.”

“I won’t give up my share of the estates. Can’t believe you all can just erase mom like this,” Catherine huffed. 

“Doesn’t matter what you want Catherine. You’re out voted, but you can keep your 16%,” Chad said. “I talked to the lawyer, if Dad and the three of us agree it can be set up the estate to go to the Tremaines.”

“Dad will never agree to that,” Catherine said, but even Chad knew she was wrong. Their father had been trying to get Chad to take a more active role in the kingdom for the past 2 years. He’d be thrilled Chad wanted to start filling out his court. Really there was nothing standing in the way of Chad changing for the better, except himself.


	2. Or Magic and Culture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Queen Evie is stressed, Mal hasn't slept in a week, and the Queen of Auradon shows up just in time to meet Gaston's eldest son.

“Not all magic is born; some magic is made” Evie had been staring at the single ling of text for what felt like an hour. Ask her to design clothes, no problem. Create a magical poison? Piece of cake. Write a formal appeal to the high king of Auradon to allow a trade treaty between an inherently magical kingdom outside his empire and his son’s city state? Evie was about ready to tear her hair out.

“What are you doing up this early? Or should I be asking if you ever went to bed?” Doug asked. Evie turned and saw her boyfriend standing in the doorway, holding two cups of what she hoped were coffee. 

“If its tomorrow, then yes, I’ve been up all night. Is that for me?” she answered. Doug smiled and held out the coffee. Gently he pressed a kiss to her forehead as she took the liquid gold from him, then he took the seat opposite her. 

“I should tell you that you need to get more sleep, but hypocrisy is frowned upon by Men of Earth and I haven’t been to bed yet either,” Doug said as he settled in. 

“The dwarves or the alchemy lab?” Evie asked. Doug had been amazed at exactly how much of dwarven culture had been lost by his father and family living as far from actual dwarven cities as they did. He’d been splitting his time between visiting the city in the mountain where the dwarves lived and the Horned King’s alchemy lab ever since they’d gotten word that everyone was safe in Auradon. It had had a dramatic effect on him, but Evie thought it was for the better. He seemed peaceful, which he’d never been in Auradon. 

“Both actually, Thoghek is a minor alchemist and he was a huge help in translating some of your father’s work. I think we’ll have gold production up within a month and maybe I can come up with a better way to make steel,” Doug reported happily.

“Steel?” Evie asked and started to form a plan. Gold would be under suspicion from them due to its clearly magical origin, but steel would give Evie a leg to stand on in negotiations. She needed that, if only to get the rest of the Isle kids safe passage back and forth between Auradon Prep and the Ancient Castle of Annivun. Because while she loved Doug, Evie really missed her friends. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 7:51 in the morning and Mal was on her fourth cup of espresso. Ben had introduced her to the concentrated caffeine shots two days prior when she’d nearly fallen asleep in the library and Mal was hooked. That thought almost made her smile as she walked just ahead of the younger two Hook siblings. Harry and CJ had well Mal wouldn’t call it a fight by Isle standards, but had some kind of argument this morning that had resulted in both of them on the roof of the dorm. Because Harry could fly now, and somehow seemed to have forgotten how to keep his feet on the ground. 

Now that she’d managed to convince both to come down and go to homeroom for the first day class was back in session, Mal’s unease was returning. Ben had insisted that things would be fine, would go back to “normal”, but Mal wasn’t sure what that meant. She and the other Isle kids had never had an Auradon normal and an Isle normal was out of the question. So this was going to be a new normal.

“Thank you for joining us, Miss Doe, Mr. and Miss Hook. You’re late,” said a woman standing at the front of the classroom. “Please take your seats and I will continue my lesson.”

“Um, this is supposed to be homeroom?” questioned Carlos from his seat immediately next to the door, but shockingly in the front row.

The woman smiled and Mal felt the deep urge to slap her and possibly gouge her eyes out. While that wasn’t an uncommon urge for Mal, it wasn’t the most socially acceptable one in Auradon. 

“In light of what happened at coronation, it has been decided by the board that the new students from the Isle need direction on what is and isn’t done in Auradon. You’ve been living in an uncivilized place for your whole lives and it's crucial that you be taught how to be civilized,” the woman continued that smile still on her face. “I’m Ms. Joo and I’ll be your new teacher.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belle had been meeting with the librarian at Auradon Prep to discuss the expansion of the reading program for the outreach that a group of the students put on. She loved her work as a literature professor, but Belle felt that the charity work she did with the crown was just as important. Not that long ago, the illiteracy rates in the United States of Auradon had been holding at 47%. After years of work, the rates in France and Auradon city were at 1% and the whole of the United States of Auradon was down to 20%. 

Meeting over, Belle decided to pay a quick visit to Fairy Godmother on her way out. She couldn’t imagine how difficult it must be having a child as an active member of a terrorist group and now under house arrest. In spite of his recent rebellion, which as far as Belle could see was positively tame, Ben had been the world’s most kind and understanding child. As she made her way through the hall, Belle heard shouting. Rushing to see what was the commotion, Belle nearly ran directly into the fleeing secretary. The poor woman didn’t stop, but Belle saw tears in her eyes. Even more alarmed, she hurried to the door. 

“Mom, wait!” Belle paused and turned back to see Ben running to catch up with her at the door. “I don’t think you want to go in there right now. JR is meeting with the headmistress about Belladonna and Lancelin’s classes and accommodations. Apparently, he can really channel his father when he wants something.”

“He’s apparently yelling so much that he sent the secretary away in tears and needs someone to speak with him about his behavior,” Belle answered just as the door was yanked open from the other side. Belle saw a young man who looked nearly identical to the one Gaston had been before he’d gone off to war, with all the rage and fury of the one who returned. 

If it weren’t for the golden choppy hair, Belle might have been convinced that it was Gaston, magically younger or brought through time. JR stopped and nodded. 

“Ma’am, Ben,” JR said, the anger still present in his voice. Then he straightened and continued. “Your highness, thank you for providing education for my siblings, but I must with draw them from this institution at this time.”

Belle stepped aside, so that her son could be face to face with JR. She was surprised by the adoption of court-speak as she referred to the language used when talking politics or royal matters. More surprised that a man, who by many accounts was illiterate, would be able to adopt such a manner of speaking at the drop of a hat. 

“I’m very sorry that it is necessary, but I understand completely. As the crown is responsible for the education in recompense, please let me know when you have selected a new program for them and we’ll set up funding,” Ben answered, but rather than the stiff tone court speak he usually used, there was passion and regret in his voice. It was as if Ben was speaking as King while wearing his heart on his sleeves and it warmed Belle’s heart to hear, though the phrasing was a concern. 

“Thank you,” JR answered. “If you’ll excuse me I have to go tell Lancelin and Belladonna the news. I expect to have at least 2 new stab wounds when I see you next.”

And with that JR walked down the hall away from the Queen and young King. 

“Do you want to explain to me what’s going on?” Belle asked. 

“Apparently, Dad and the rest of the PTA voted and decided we needed to have a new magical re-introduction class. And the Isle kids can see that for the bu-baloney it is, so naturally the 12 of them with adult guardians outside of the Isle Barrier are pulling them away from what their certain is going to be toxic,” Ben said with a sigh. “And I can’t blame them.”

Belle was silent for a moment. She and Adam had discussed the idea of a magical re-introduction class at length when Ben had first announced that he was bringing a faerie and a cursed princess over from the Isle. Adam had been against it, wanting to continue on the path of slowly removing magic from Auradon, but Belle had been concerned. One of her previous grad students had been half-seer and it had been difficult on her. Magic was in her blood, but she didn’t know how to control her sporadic visions and had definitely contributed to her death. 

“I’d have thought teaching basic magic was essential Ben,” Belle said carefully, hoping to figure out why her son would be against such a thing. 

“The teacher is a “reformed” dryad from Majorca,” Ben answered. “She started the lecture with the importance of understanding that magical peoples were a thing of the past and that the remnants of magical cultures that the Isle had impressed on them were as evil as the villains. So yeah, not exactly helpful in controlling magic.”

Belle sighed and made a mental note to speak with Adam about why this was a bad thing. After Cressida’s death, Belle had taken a brief sabbatical and had done a little research into what might have contributed to the loss of such a brilliant young mind. While magic folk had basically eskewed talking to the Queen of Auradon, she had made some very interesting discoveries about the loss of cultural identity. Namely that it seemed to result in the death or injury of all affected. 

As she said goodbye to Ben and was thinking all this, Belle failed to notice a shadow on the wall. Ordinarily this wouldn’t have been important, however, this shadow formed the shape of a boy, no older than 12 and followed Ben as he walked away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yeah its super late, but my Great-Grandmother passed away 2 weeks ago and my life promptly fell apart. Updates may be a little slower while I put all the pieces back. 
> 
> So Miss Joo's full name is Joo Dee. Why? Because I like ethnic diversity and keeping with the magical people don't use real name thing, googled China's version of Jane Doe. It also happens to make the AtLA fan in me happy. 
> 
> Coming soon: Peter Pan, Jane getting a friend, and the Isle kids set things on fire


	3. Paradise Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adult children of the Isle plot, Mal is exhausted and Ben's just a little bit wicked

JR stumbled onto the deck of newly re-christened Abrigo, holding pressure on the stab wound on his side. Sometimes he really wished he was not everyone’s big brother, he thought as his phone beeped, with what he was certain was a text message that he wouldn’t be able to read. He really needed to figure out a way to get reading lessons, but that would involve registering for a class, which would most definitely involve needing to be able to write and have basic information about himself, like an actual birthday. JR needed to check when the Spring equinox, he was just going to just use that as his birthday. 

“Life is hard,” his mother used to repeat, back when she spoke. That had stopped shortly after JR had turned 15. JR had always thought that simply applied to the Isle; he’d clearly been wrong. Auradon was just like the Isle, only there was more food and JR didn’t have to worry about randomly passing out or seizing anymore. So Auradon was better than the Isle, just not the paradise he’d been promised. 

“JR!” Mike shouted as he jumped from the crow’s nest. “You look like someone who just got attacked by a group of chihuahuas and took pity on them for being cute.”

“Hey, Mike, How’s married life?” JR answered ignoring the question. His siblings weren’t chihuahuas, they were rottweilers; puppy rottweilers, but still rottweilers. And yes, he was aware that Lancelin wasn’t biologically his brother; all the lodge kids were his siblings, parentage be damned. 

“I will answer that when you finally stop lying about having a girl,” Mike said as he led the way to the Captain’s quarters. “I know for a fact you’ve been sneaking through my turf for years to visit someone at the old Church. You’ve got someone.”

“Maybe I have a guy?” JR offered without answering. He was the world’s greatest liar when it came to his relationship.On the Isle, any sort of romance would have meant her father killing her and JR’s father assaulting her. Now, age may just be a number, but until they figured out how old the love of his life was, his relationship was on hold in Auradon. 

“If you have a guy, then I owe Harry 20 quid,” Harriet said as she got up from behind her desk. “But as much as I’d love to discuss your love life, we have bigger problems.”

“Aye,” Mike said. “Your kids are in a school run by psychos, mine are trapped in hell, and somehow we have to figure out how to save the VK’s as well without stepping on the demi-faerie’s toes.”

“Demi-faerie?” Harriet wrinkled her nose. “Seriously, we found out Mal’s father is a freakin’ Olympian and you’re calling her a demi-faerie?”

“I’m work-shopping it! But seriously, what are we going to do with the kids?” Mike snapped at his wife. 

“I sent the letter to the Chief in Neverland and hopefully he’ll agree to have us back, but I’m not sold on the whole become immortal thing. Sides my brother’s not exactly the sanest “hero” in Auradon,”Harriet answered.

“So Pan is the eldest child of James Hook then?” asked JR. Mal had passed him that tidbit of info earlier. Harriet nodded, but didn’t offer any more information about it. JR opted to insure he didn’t get stabbed for a third time that day and didn’t press her. 

“Our other option would be to try and get the kids sent to Annivun. Evie’s coronation was three days ago and she’d welcome anyone from the Isle. Except, they aren’t really set up for humans yet.”

“The kids need schooling,” Mike added. “I know enough of ma letters to get by, but nothing beyond tha and Harriet ain’t much better. You can barely spell your name and it’s just two letters. So they’re pretty much stuck here until Evie can convince some actual adults to come and set up a school. ‘Sides most a ma gangs still on the Isle ans so’s JR’s.”

“More pressing matter!” Harriet jumped and pointed at the shadow of a young teen on the wall. A shadow that didn’t have someone casting it. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mal was having a rough week. She’d always had a rough life, but this past week and half stood out as the worst in her memory. Partially because her mother had  _ died  _ in front of her and her actual name had been revealed to an Auradon King (Ben was trustworthy, Mal knew, but for some reason that didn’t change the terror that struck whenever she thought about it), but also because bullies were still a thing in Auradon. You just couldn’t hit the bullies here and be done with it. 

No, Auradon Bullies were cowards, who used words, destroyed personal items, made accusations of cheating, and covert attempts at poisoning which would have made Yzla and Evie’s hair stand up. Someone had painted Mal’s and Harry’s lockers with iron shavings. No less than four people had accused Carlos and Uma of cheating. Threatening messages had been shoved under the girls dorm door address to every one girl individually and collectively. Someone had moved every desk just an inch to the left in one of the buildings, which had resulted in Jay tripping more times in a day than he had his entire life on the Isle and the beginning of Jay using his cane every day. 

Princess Audrey made it no secret that she was the ring leader of these events. She took credit for the Iron and discussed how much better moving everything had been for the “aura” of the building, though she’d stopped when Lonnie pointed out that auras were magical in nature. She’d even signed several of the notes that had been addressed to Mal, which Mal had only opened to confirm the sender. Reading them was pointless. Ben had admitted to Mal that Audrey had cornered him on Monday and that had likely made things worse. Much to Mal’s surprise was that it was Chad Charming who’d swooped in and saved Ben from the vile princess’s company. 

Chad had over all been a major surprise that last week. He’d asked if Carlos wanted to join robotics and design club, and had made peace with Jay and Aziz enough that he’d been allowed to carry Jay’s gear from time to time. Best of all was Dizzy; he spent almost every free minute with Dizzy, listening to her and offering stories of what things were like back home. And he’d pulled her out of the “Intro to Auradon” class so fast that heads actually spun. It wasn’t common knowledge, because her powers hadn’t developed yet, but Dizzy definitely had some enchanter in her blood and was going to need to be kept far away from other people when her powers first started to come in. 

What was worse than the students, however, was the adults. The pirates had never eaten anything other than seafood and suddenly there were no fish options at lunch. The Hun kids and Lonnie had reported that all the cuisine from the Middle kingdom was also off the menu as was the food from Agrabah, Jay and Aziz had noted. The most minor infractions were earning the Isle kids demerits, even if they were aware of the rule. Mal thought it was more likely that it was especially if the Isle kids didn’t know the rule, but Harriet, Mike, and JR had been in the office every day since the new course was introduced and Fates knew Mal could barely handle that. 

There was something fundamentally disturbing about having someone of your own kind tell you that you were inherently flawed for being what you were. That giving up every aspect of your culture would make you happier and that you would be better off, even if it meant putting yourself at risk of injury or death. Mal would rather shave her head than risk putting in cheap, iron-containing earrings in; Ms Dee wore them every day. 

Which was why Mal had set Carlos and Freddie to find out about Jane's magical rebellion group. Mal was fairly certain it was a crime, but she needed to know exactly what was happening to magical people. She had grown up learning how to spot rebellion a million miles away. And sometimes, revolution was the only way to survive. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben watched as Mal yawned into her coffee with deep concern. Something had been growing in his chest since he first met Mal and now it was getting so big he wasn’t sure what to do about it. Honestly, given everything his father had told him about falling in love with his mother, he was fairly certain that he loved Mal. But Ben was also well aware that now was not the time to pursue her. She deserved so much better than to be subjected to the media onslaught Ben knew would descend upon whoever he dated. So he swallowed his feelings.

“We need to do something about the, what did you call it? Bullying?” Mal said. “Words are fine, but the iron is a problem and so is the moving stuff. Jay spoke with Aladdin and he wants to pull Jay from school all together. Get him into a program in Agrabah, that focuses on preserving what’s left of his sight.”

“Chad and I are working on that. I know this is a bad idea, but I’m going to be meeting with the royals on campus and we’re to negotiate a cease fire on that front,” Ben answered and hoped Mal wouldn’t ask--

“How?”

“Chad and I are going to split the princesses and the next month and a half of our Saturdays are going to be filled with double dates. The boys are going to be desperate for their girlfriends back so hopefully this all works out,” Ben replied with a sigh. 

“Well, look who’s learned how to be manipulative?” Mal gave Ben her half smile, her real smile and Ben felt his heart melt. “Careful or people are going to realize your taking lessons from the Isle kids.”

Ben laughed softly at that; nobody in Auradon would ever think that and the best part was it really worked. Mal may have been feared by some of the Isle kids, but all of them respected her and most seemed to even like her. 

“Good news on that front, actually. The council just cleared another 12 spots and since we have access to a flying ship, I was hoping you’d speak to the pirates about smuggling something for me.”

“What does the future high king need from his advisor?” Mal asked just a hint of what might be flirting, might be just friendly teasing in her voice.

“Children of Annivun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! When I last posted I was dealing with family stuff, but was still pretty close to on schedule. Unfortunately I work in a hospital and have been working overtime since a certain pandemic began sweeping the globe. All updates will be erratic, until we get a vaccine or figure out a way to treat this that doesn't involve isolation wards and hospital employees taking their temps every 3 hours. 
> 
> Stay at home, or practice social distancing, or at the very least wash your hands!!
> 
> Next chapter: Off to Neverland, where a twelve year old immortal is more adult than the king of Thungria. Also appearing Jane


End file.
